


Fish shack

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Fish shack

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

A monstrous portion of battered halibut and chips in front of him, extra tartar sauce on the side, Chris grins across the table at Matt and raises his beer to him. "To us," he says, just loud enough that it carries to his lover - his fiance, actually, which is just mind-blowing - but no one else. It's mid-day on a weekend, the place packed and they've got a front corner table with a view out onto the water and beach, the din enough that they can talk openly for the most part without fear of being heard.

"Us," Matt returns, grinning, tipping his glass. "This fish looks amazing," he eyes his own serving, picking up a lemon wedge to squeeze the juice all over the crispy batter. He's aware of some looks that they're getting, it's the first time he's been out in a public place with Chris, and his lover is not exactly inconspicuous.

"This place is my favourite," Chris nods, digging in. "So, I have a million questions and I'm one of those guys who likes to get things nailed down, especially since I'm headed off to Morocco in two weeks. Do we want to get married before that or when I get back or do you want time for us to plan something bigger or fancier?"

Matt takes a moment to process all that, before replying. "How long will you be away for?" He's very aware he needs to talk to Kate about what all this means to them, to her, and he can't help feeling more than a little apprehensive at what her reaction will be. "And no, I don't need big or fancy."

"I've got two weeks in Morocco, one week back here, two weeks in India, and then I'm home for Christmas before heading to Europe for two weeks. I'll give you the exact dates later so you can put them in your calendar," Chris says, eating what he can as he goes over his schedule. "That's me done for what I currently have booked and then moving forward you and I would talk about what I'm going to take, which will also depend on whether we're keeping things under wraps for a while or if you want me to come out."

Matt pokes at his fish and at the last he holds his hand up. "Okay stop," he sighs and puts his fork down. "That's one crazy suggestion too far for now. My brain is reeling as it is," he wants to reach out and take Chris's hand, but he can't so he nudges his foot long side his lover's under the table. "How about we get married over Christmas? Then maybe I can come with you to Europe for a week?"

"I'd like that," Chris smiles, nodding. "Honeymoon." He shakes some malt vinegar over his chips. "I have friends in the business who got married secretly and they had a really good minister. People still don't know and it's been a few years. I could get her to officiate."

"That would be good, I wouldn't even know where to start, well, not to find someone who can be that discreet anyway," Matt makes a more determined effort to eat. "I need to talk this over with Kate before we make too many plans because if she is really resistant... well I'll need to take that into consideration. It's only fair."

"Of course." Chris nods again. "And if she wants to talk to me, I'm more than happy to do that. Let her ask me whatever questions she might have."

"And what will we do about our living arrangements?" Matt dunks a forkful of fish into Chris's tartar sauce with a smirk. "Shall we leave it as it is for now? I mean obviously you can come to mine and stay whenever you want, for however long you want, and I'd happily do the same with your place once it's been Monster-proofed."

Chris pops a chip in his mouth and laughs at Matt's poaching, his eyes sparkling. "I think so. I know you guys are happy where you are and it's not a long flight from LA. When I'm here I'll just come up, we can use my place when we want access to the water, sort of like a vacation home, and anything else we can talk about later on."

"Maybe we can turn the man-cave into a private space for us? Make it into some high-end studio apartment deal," Matt's aware that as lovely as his home is, it's not very big.

"That would be amazing," Chris says, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I can do a lot of the work myself, oversee the trades too, so you're not having to deal with it."

"You're sure? I know my place isn't huge or fancy at all," Matt finds himself watching Chris again as if his gaze is drawn back by some pull.

"I like your place," Chris points out. "And you have land. I'd rather have land and be able to get outdoors than anything crazy fancy." He smiles at Matt. "Unless you want to move, or you want something bigger. I am _really_ easy when it comes to this. Whatever'll make you guys happiest and we can also talk about you and Luca - and even Kate if she's interested - coming with me sometimes. Especially while he's still so young and school's not an issue. If you can write wherever. I wouldn't want to interfere with that either."

"We can talk about all that," Matt nods. "So we'll have Christmas at mine? Or did you have plans to back home?" Which of course brings them around to family. "I mean... you'll need to talk to them right? About this?"

"Christmas at yours," Chris agrees. "I'll let my parents and brothers know. Having them all come up would probably blow the whole secrecy thing but maybe at some point we could have a delayed reception for everyone? They'll probably want to Skype with you beforehand but I've gone on about your books to them so it's not like you're a complete unknown."

"Oh yeah, I'd assumed that we'd do something else later on, maybe a blessing or something when we can get everyone together," Matt pauses and barks out a laugh. "Listen to us..." he shakes his head. "Can we slow down, at least today? And just enjoy our insanity?"

Chris grins. "Enjoy or _enjoy_?" he teases, waggling his eyebrows, suddenly behaving himself as a couple of kids come up to them with paper and pens, their dad waving from a nearby table. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

Matt straightens up when the two boys approach, watching, fascinated as Chris engages with them, how he smiles, gentles his tone, asks questions and actually shows he's interested. All of which goes to reinforcing that this insanity isn't quite so insane.

Chris takes a couple of selfies with the brothers, high-fives them and answers their questions about the upcoming Avengers - well, as much as he can. He asks them about their favourite superheroes apart from Thor, about what grade they're in and what they want to be when they grow up. Finally he sends them back to their dad with a nod. "That's a great age," he says. "They're all good but that's when they really start being their own people."

"You think?" Matt watches the boys retreat, their day has clearly been made. "Luca has really started to show his own personality in the last six months, expressing what he likes, doesn't like, that mischievous part of him that is fascinated by seeing if they'll fit down the toilet." He grins, just thinking about his son lighting him up.

Chris grins too, suddenly wishing he could kiss Matt - or at least take his hand. "He's awesome," he says, looking forward to spending a lot more time with Luca. "And I guess I misspoke. When they're little, they're still so tied to you, you know pretty much everything they're doing, where they are, who they're with... and they're constantly changing, growing, becoming who they're going to be. That age, they're a little more settled. You have a pretty good idea, barring any huge changes or trauma, of who they're going to be as adults."

"Well, I guess we'll find out together," Matt grins, the thought that he will get to share Luca's milestones with this man. "He's going to be the most loved little monster in existence."

"Yeah, he is," Chris nods, setting his empty basket aside. "What about your family? Will they be okay with this?"

"I think so yes, I mean they'll need to get their heads around it, but they're generally very supportive, as are Kate's family, we were very lucky on that score, especially when Dylan did his vanishing act, they all stepped up and helped us, from practical things like packing through to babysitting so I could sleep,"

"It sounds like we have similar families," Chris says. "My mum and dad have always helped my brother and his wife out with their kids and they're always there for any of us when we need them. Same with us for them."

Matt finishes up the last of his fish and nudges his basket aside to join Chris's. "That was as good as you said it would be," he smiles. "Shall we head back? I'd like to be somewhere we don't need to be so circumspect."

Chris nods. "Definitely. Just this way I can say I actually let you of the house this weekend," he says with a grin, waving down their waitress and settling their bill. "This is me since it was my idea."

"Okay," Matt holds his hands up as if to say 'not gonna argue'. He slides out of his seat when they're done, moving behind Chris as they make their way out, he notices some more looks and double takes and realizes this is something he's going to have to get used to now. His new lover, his soon to be life partner, is famous.

There's a group being dropped off outside and Chris snags their cab, giving the driver his address. "What's your favourite food?" he asks Matt, smiling, their knees touching in the backseat.

"I don't have one per se," Matt meets Chris's gaze. "Cold roast chicken and tomatoes still warm from the sun, cheese, I love cheese and eggs. A perfectly boiled egg, still runny, with a pinch of salt and some buttered toast," he laughs. "And you?"

"Anything spicy," Chris says with a smile. "Wings or chili I think are my favourites, but there's not much I won't eat."

"So we're both easy to please huh?" Matt retorts, only realising once the words out of his mouth how they sound.

"Apparently," Chris says, smile sliding into a grin, his eyes sparkling, pressing his knee just that fraction harder against Matt's.

"Stop it," Matt chuckles, his voice low. "You are a very very bad man, Chris," he pushes back with his own knee. He pauses and then, "Do you ever get called Christopher? Or is that some cringe-worthy moment that reminds you of your Mom telling you off?"

"That," Chris nods. "My parents are the only ones who ever called me by my full name. When I was little though, I couldn't pronounce it, I'd say 'Kiptoder' so that became my childhood nickname, Kip."

"Kip?" Matt tries it out. "Well it's up there with 'Kis', I guess," referring to Luca's take on 'Chris'. "Though I like how he says 'Kis'."

"I do too," Chris says softly. "I like it a lot." The cab pulls up in front of his house and pays the driver, giving him a generous tip since it was such a short drive. "What about you? Anyone call you Matthew?"

"Kate, when she has a point to make, or she's pissed at me, my sister, also when she has a point to make or is pissed at me... and my Dad, he never calls me Matt," Matt pushes the car door shut and falls in beside Chris. "And Luca calls me Daddy, Dylan had planned that I was to be Papa and he was supposed to be Daddy, when he left I started using it in defiance, I love it when he shouts it. Especially when he's super excited about sharing something new with me."

"Like Kis?" Chris suggests, grinning as he unlocks his front door.

"Yeah," Matt grins.

"What about a middle name? Do you have one?" Chris asks, closing the door behind them.

"I do, I'm a Matthew Charles," Matt smiles. "Some of my friends at school used to call me 'MC'."

"MC," Chris grins, reaching for Matt now that he can, now that they're alone. "Much cooler than Kip."

"Well, I didn't want to say that but..." Matt trails off as he lets Chris pull him in, his own smile matching that of his lover.

Chris laughs and kisses Matt, tongue delving into his mouth as his hands slide down to his ass, hiking him against him, his arousal obvious.

Sliding his arms around Chris's neck, Matt pushes up into the kiss, he thinks he's fast becoming addicted to the taste of Chris's mouth, the feel of his body pressed to his own. "You're insatiable," he accuses softly as he pulls back, nuzzling against Chris's mouth.

"Only because I can't get enough of _you_ ," Chris murmurs, nuzzling back, his hands sliding up under Matt's shirt now, not caring that they're still in the foyer, his back pressed to the door.

"So what are you going to fuck me over next?" Matt smiles, the words and grin smeared against Chris's skin. "Tell me what you want to do to me..." he urges, now he knows he has an enthusiastic and generous lover he wants to explore that, revel in it. Exploit it even.

Chris's cock gives a rough throb and he bites at Matt's lower lip. "I want to fuck you over the back of the couch in the living room, rim you while you look out at the water, and then fuck you from behind. Both of us knowing if the windows weren't tinted, everyone would be able to see what we're doing."

The bite sends a thrill through Matt and Chris's words have him groaning in arousal. "Then do it," he offers his consent eagerly. "Fucking love hearing what you want," he adds, "You're so different..."

"From what?" Chris asks, smiling, walking Matt backwards into the living room, unwilling to take his hands off him.

"From him, from Dylan," Matt explains, letting Chris lead him toward the back of the house. "Well, from pretty much any lover I've had," that admission follows a moment later. There's an honesty, an openness in Chris that seems to permeate his entire being, from the ability to play shop with a toddler with no hint of self-consciousness to this; to being comfortable in verbalizing explicitly what gets him off, what his sexual needs are. Matt recognises it as both a rare quality, and an incredibly attractive one.

"And that's good? You like that?" Chris says, starting to undress Matt, t-shirt pulled over his head. "Hearing what I want to do to you. How hot you make me."

"Hell yes," Matt agrees, the words muffled for a moment as jersey fabric is tugged up over his face. "It's exceptionally sexy and I love words, I want to hear your words, the sexy, nasty words."

"And what about you?" Chris shoves Matt's shorts down over his hips. "Do you have sexy, nasty words for me? Things you want me to do or want to do to me?" Getting him naked.

Matt stalls a little at that, sex talk, the kind he thinks Chris is after is not something he's done before, never having had a partner who was quite so... lewd as Chris.

"Honestly?" Matt is tugging at Chris's tee now he's naked, his cock already swelling eagerly. "I've been kinda carried away with listening to you, letting you show me how you want sex, how you want to have sex with me..."

"I guess that's to be expected after all this time," Chris says, helping Matt undress him. "You're getting off on being wanted after years of celibacy, and it doesn't sound like your ex was the type to shove you down over a table and fuck your brains out or beg you to do that to him."

Matt makes a sound that might just pass as a laugh. "He really wasn't," he agrees, he curls his fingers around the waistband of Chris's shorts and pulls them down, going to his knees as he does, wanting to rub his face over that perfect cock, to scent his own skin with Chris's sex, and that's exactly what he does, nosing and nuzzling, inhaling the erotic perfume of an aroused man.

"Oh, fuck," Chris groans, eyes locked on the sight of Matt on his knees, rubbing his face against his cock. "You look incredible," he murmurs, a hand on Matt's shoulder, steadying himself.

" _I_ look incredible?" Matt looks up at that, meeting Chris's gaze. "You're beautiful, this fucking dick makes my mouth water, and I can't believe you're happening to me..." He reaches to cup Chris's balls then licks up the underside of his lover's erection.

Chris hisses in a breath, his cock jerking against Matt's tongue. "If there's one thing I'm going to do," he swears, "it's show you just how gorgeous you are."

Opening his mouth Matt sucks down on the head, swirling his tongue around it, before taking a little more. His fingers loosen on Chris's balls and dip behind where he presses upward with his fingertips, massaging his lover's taint as he swallows him down.

"Oh, god," Chris breathes, sliding one hand into Matt's hair, fingers pressing lightly into his scalp as the wet heat of his mouth surrounds him.

Matt has no intention of getting Chris off like this, he wants what was promised, but he does want to tease, to inflame Chris to a point of frenzy. He makes it a wet and messy blow job, humming and moaning his own pleasure to make sure his lover understands just how hot this is for him.

It's so good and Chris loses himself in sheer sensation for a long few minutes before he warns, "Close!" His cock giving another rough throb.

Matt pulls away with an audible pop. He looks up, his lips and chin smeared in saliva. Rising to his feet, he turns his face up, inviting, demanding a kiss, his hands now pressed to Chris's chest, the thump thump of his lover's heartbeat easily detectable against his palm.

Chris covers Matt's mouth his, licking inside, hands on his lover's ass again, grinding lightly, so lightly, against him. "Mm, you have an amazing mouth, but now it's my turn. Couch," he says, grinning, nodding towards the windows. "Leaning over the back."

There's a certain amount about of reluctance in Matt's movement, not because of what Chris is intending to do, rather he doesn't want to lose the heat of that skin, the feel of it pressed to his own. Stepping up to the couch, Matt kneels upon the section that has its back to the huge windows that overlook the beach. He shuffles his knees apart and leaning forward, his arms braced across its back, he pushes his ass out, presenting it to Chris. His cock hangs between his splayed thighs, thick and hard, weeping at the slit in anticipation.

Chris groans at the sight, feeling like the luckiest man in the world right now. He moves behind Matt, taking a moment to run his hands over his lover's ass, spread those perfect globes with his thumbs, the tips stroking around his hole.

Matt's ass is sore, there's no other word for it. Chris is not only a well-endowed lover, but he's also a very enthusiastic one, as evidenced by their fuck earlier when Matt had ridden him. He shifts under that touch, and he can't help wondering what his hole looks like, puffy and swollen most likely. "It's tender," he warns, turning his head a little.

"It looks it," Chris says, his touch surprisingly gentle. He goes to his knees behind Matt, leaning in to drag his tongue up his cleft, from the back of his balls to the dip of his tailbone.

That elicits a full body shudder from Matt, a soft noise pouring from his mouth. "Chris...." Matt moves his arms so he can grasp the edge of the couch back, seeking a hold to anchor himself.

Matt's reaction only makes Chris harder and he repeats the movement, laving the swollen flesh with his tongue, one broad swipe from balls to tailbone.

Matt pushes back into that wicked caress. "More," he demands, his voice low and rough. "More!"

"So demanding," Chris kids, but he dips the tip of his tongue into Matt's hole then licks into him again and again.

Matt can't actually recall when someone did this to him, it was certainly before Dylan. It takes no time before he's practically feverish with need. "C'mon, fuck me, fuck me..." Demanding he might be, articulate he's not.

Matt's need only amplifies his own and Chris rises up, reaching for a condom and lube, the lube slicked over his covered cock, cock fit to hole, the penetration as gentle as he can make it, mindful of how many times they've done this already and how sore Matt said he was.

He tenses, purely from reflex to the pain, sucking in a breath. Matt holds up one hand, indicating Chris needs to stop. "Just... fuck, just gimme a second," he grinds out. He wants this, wants all the sex Chris is willing to visit on him, but his body is letting him know just how out of practice he is.

Chris stills, cock throbbing, partly inside Matt, hands stroking gently over his hips.

A slow inhale, then Matt breathes out, willing away the tension, he can feel the heat of Chris's body against his rump and the backs of his thighs, he can smell their sex. "Talk to me," he says softly. "Talk me through this, because fuck knows I want you, I want this..."

There's a moment's hesitation - if Matt was his boy, or even less concerned about being submissive to Chris, he'd know exactly how to talk to him, but there's a whole landmine of words and double-meanings here to navigate - but then he exhales his own soft breath and with a nod says, "I'm not moving. I'm going to stay just like this until you tell me you want me to move. Push out a little and rock back, bit by bit, this is your choice, I'm yours to use, you decide how much of my cock you want to take..."

Something liquid and wonderful swirls in the pit of Matt's belly at those words, at the tone in which they were spoken. Tilting his hips a fraction he starts to move, little rocking motions back and forth, easing the way, because he wants _all_ of Chris's cock, every perfect inch of it.

"You are so hot and you look so good like this," Chris says as Matt works his way back onto his cock. Hands splayed over his hips, thumbs softly stroking as he watches, staying true to his word, otherwise unmoving. "You make me so hard..."

A strangled laugh greets that, "I know, I can feel it, it feels like I'm being impaled." Matt keeps going, aware he is taking more, that he's relaxing enough it's just the right side of pleasure pain.

Chris chuckles. "You're doing well," he tells him, watching his cock disappear inside Matt. "Almost there..."

"Fuck, does this mean this is the last time we can have sex today?" Matt sounds almost sullen as he makes that final push back, groaning as his ass meets Chris's body.

"Probably," Chris says. "Like this anyway. There's lots we can do that doesn't involve my cock in your ass," he adds with a grin, hissing a breath at just how good it feels.

"We can't suck each others dicks all day," Matt retorts, rolling his hips. He pushes up from leaning on his forearms to leaning on his hands. "I've never been fucked this raw before," he adds, his brain skipping from one thing to another.

Chris laughs again. "No? Do you like it?" he asks, still not moving, still letting Matt get comfortable, well, as comfortable as he can.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you, asshole," Matt grumbles, but his tone is warm, full of humour. "Do I like it? Kinda, but no, not if it means we can't keep fucking." He reaches back now with one hand, petting Chris's hip. "You can move, throw more lube at it if you need, but for the love of god, start moving..."

"We _could_ keep fucking," Chris points out, grinning, pouring more lube over his cock and Matt's hole, the couch and the floor easy enough to clean. "But you'd have to decide you really liked it, or we can just make this one last," he says, hands back on Matt's hips, his own starting to move, rock his cock all the way in before drawing back and taking the same path again.

"Huh," Matt grunts as Chris thrusts. "Maybe you need to tell me all the other ways we can have sex without your dick in my ass..." he invites. "I'm not just marrying you for sex, you know that right? Oh...fuck..." Chris's cock hits the sweet spot and Matt keens out his pleasure, his own dick soft, but spilling strings of clear precum from the tip to the couch.

 _Marrying you_. Those words blow Chris's mind and he takes a second to respond. "Hands, mouths, rutting like teenagers, letting me rim you til you come, dirty talk, fucking my cock between your cheeks, I might even let you do the same," he grins at that, breath catching on his words, his thrusts gentler than usual but steady and true.

"All of it, all of that!" Matt gasps out as he starts to move in time with Chris, he reaches down to fondle himself, tugging on his balls, toying with his limp cock.

"Just remember, I'm not going anywhere," Chris points out, fucking Matt a little harder. "I'm going to fuck you like this until we're old and grey and I can't fuck you like this any longer and then I'm still going to find a way. You're not ever going to doubt again that you're hot and you're wanted and that just the thought of kissing you, sucking you, fucking you, makes me hard."

Chris hits tender spots, not on Matt's body, but on his heart... he hadn't realised how lonely he'd been, how starved of physical intimacy until Chris had first reached out to touch him with intent back in his office. So despite the fact he's aroused to the point his entire body is flushed and trembling, Matt finds tears in his eyes, he blinks, and they slide down his face as he keeps moving.

"Oh, fuck," Chris grits out, suddenly right there, on the edge, and struggling to hold back. He stills for a second, "Hold on..."

Matt wipes quickly at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Don't stop!" the words are gruff, emotion making his voice rough.

Chris licks his lips and nods, starting to thrust again, harder, faster, letting the waves of sheer pleasure crest under him, higher and higher until, with a cry and a tightening of fingers, he goes over.

Letting out a long breath, Matt goes still, Chris slumps over him a little and he can feel his lover's breath as it gusts over his sweat-sheened skin. Part of him wishes they'd taken this to bed, it would be so good to just curl around each other and not have to move, just lay there in each other's arms and drowse.

"Do you want my hand?" Chris offers, stroking over Matt's hips again, indulging in the chance to caress his lover. "Or my mouth?"

"Neither," Matt shakes his head. "I want to lie down with you." He's still aroused, but wanting to press himself to Chris, to be held is a far more pressing need.

"Okay." Chris nods and eases out, careful to keep the condom in place. "Go crawl in, I'll be right there," he says, giving Matt a kiss.

Matt finds his legs are a little unsteady as he makes his way along the hallway and back to the bedroom. The bed is unmade, they'd simply throw the covers back to air it when they'd gotten out, so all he has to do is lie down and pull them back up. He closes his eyes, turns on his side and curls up a little.

Chris gets rid of the condom, quickly wipes down the couch with a tissue and takes a piss in the powder room, washing his hands before he grabs a pitcher of water and two glasses from the kitchen. He follows Matt down the hallway, sets the water and pitcher on the nightstand and crawls in behind Matt, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him in close.

"No," Matt protests, he's had enough of Chris being behind him, so he turns, snugging up close, his face buried into Chris's neck, pressing as much of himself as he can against his lover.

"You okay?" Chris asks, checking in, more than happy to have Matt pressed in tight, arms wrapped around him again.

"Yeah I think so," Matt murmurs, the words muffled.

"There's water if you want it, when you want it," Chris says with a smile, kissing the top of Matt's head.

"This all feels so unreal," Matt admits after a moment. "This _is_ unreal."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Chris asks.

"No, not at all, but this feels surreal. Just a few weeks ago I was resigned to being alone, then you happened, and now we're getting married. It's like a dream that I don't want to wake from."

"Then don't," Chris says with a smile.

Matt wriggles enough he can lift his head to look Chris in the eye. "Are you really not feeling it, some kind of mental whiplash?"

"Oh, I'm feeling it," Chris nods, giving a soft chuckle, "but I'm a surfer, remember? I'm using to having the unexpected thrown at me and to seizing the moment. As weird as all of this is, I don't think I've felt this sure about anything in a long while."

Matt reaches out with one hand, his fingers tracing Chris's brow bones, then his cheeks before circling his lips. "You are beautiful, inside and out, and I'm going to get to call you mine," Matt murmurs his voice tinged with awe.

Chris ducks his head a little. "Yeah, you are, and you're going to be mine. My husband," he says with a smile. "Do you want rings?"

"Yeah," Matt nods. "Where do you want to do it? At mine? Or shall we run away with Kate and Luca for the day and do it?"

"Let me check on that minister and then we'll decide which we want to do," Chris says, kissing Matt just because he can. "But wherever we can keep it quiet is good and I'll wear my ring on my right hand until we get things settled."

"Who will you tell?" Matt asks, nuzzling in, seeking another kiss. "Who can _I_ tell?"

"I'll tell my parents, my brothers, Tom, that might be it for me, for now," Chris says, brushing their lips together. "You can tell whoever you trust to keep it a secret. Family, of course, but beyond that, it's up to you."

"And we'll do Christmas at mine? We do the whole tree thing, music, food, this is the first Christmas Lulu really has an idea what's going on, so I want to make it magical for him." He stifles a yawn and smiles, rubbing his nose to Chris's.

"Do you do Santa?" Chris asks, rubbing back with a smile.

"In what way 'do'?" Matt asks, pressing a kiss to Chris's lush mouth.

Chris smiles. "Does he believe in Santa? Does he put up a stocking? Do you guys put out milk and cookies?"

"As I said, this year is really the first year he's properly aware, but yeah, we're planning on doing all that... Kate and I are looking forward to it." Matt grins.

"Good," Chris grins. "Someone on the Avengers crew was telling me their sister didn't believe in 'lying' to kids and she was saying half her friends thought the same way. I don't get that. I think half the fun of being a kid is getting to buy into all this magical, mystical stuff for a while."

"Oh hell no, we're definitely going the whole hog, magic and make-believe are part of childhood, we encourage that in him," Matt pushes up onto one elbow, draping the other over Chris's chest. "What about you? Are there any Aussie traditions you'd like us to add to ours?"

"I don't know about Aussie ones," Chris says, smiling at Matt. "A lot of those are particular to it being summer at home during Christmas. But my family always used to buy an ornament for the tree together each year and we also got to open one present from under the tree on Christmas eve. Usually something our parents knew would keep us busy for a good while."

"We should create some new family traditions, for the four of us," Matt decides, he sets his chin on Chris's chest. "Do you have a PA or someone who does all the scheduling stuff for you, when you're filming?"

Chris nods. "Aaron. I'll give you his number," he says. "I need to talk to him first though. He's trustworthy but he's new - I used to just share my schedule with Henry's assistant." All of them vetted through Citadel.

"Okay, and will I need someone do you think? Kate and I usually manage anything I have between us, but if life is about to get a whole lot more complicated I'd rather be prepared." Matt's aware he's likely no idea just _how_ complicated it's going to be, but he likes to plan, to have things in order.

"Aaron could probably coordinate everything," Chris says. "It's not like I have him do half the stuff he should be as my assistant. Unless you want your own person?"

"No, if you already have someone I'll use them," Matt inches up again for another kiss. "Is there anything else I need to think about? I've never dated a movie star before," he teases.

Chris chuckles, taking a moment to kiss Matt thoroughly. "The paps'll be in our faces if we're out together, even if we're with Luca. I'll do my best to get them to leave us alone but they can be pretty relentless. Whatever you do, don't react. They just get more aggressive. If they show up at your place or start following you, let me know and I'll get you some security."

"I'll try and keep Lulu out of it where I can, but I guess he'll have both of us getting all growly protective of him," Matt really doesn't want to think about people stalking them at home, or what Kate might do if they do.

Chris nods. "Growly protective is about right," he says, "and of course, there'll be lots of texting and face-timing and if you're willing, flying, but we can talk about that later. I'm prepared to spend whatever to have you guys with me when you want to be there."

"Texting, calls and face time is all good," Matt nods, "and I'll have to see about flying out, I don't want to disrupt Luca's routine too much, so we'll maybe have to start slow and see how it goes."

Chris grins. He can't help it. " _Now_ we're going to go slow," he says, amused by the way they've done things. "Which is good. Really good. We're just funny." Insane.


End file.
